Defiant class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- Initially designed to fight the Borg, the Defiant-class is "pure warship". Lacking most of the amenities common to Starfleet ships, the Defiant packs as much firepower as possible into a relatively tiny spaceframe. The project originally had many design flaws, and was scrapped as it seemed these problems were insurmountable. However, with the increased threat of Dominion invasion, Captain Sisko revived the Defiant-class project, and the project moved forward with success. The Defiant herself proved effectiveness on multiple occasions, often leading fleets into battle during the Dominion War. Since its initial launch, there has been a USS Defiant stationed at Deep Space 9 on a permanent basis. The class itself exhibits extreme maneuverability, often times moving more like a fighter than a full-sized starship. Combined with its pulse phasers and quantum torpedoes, the Defiant makes quick work of most opponents. Ships of the class: *USS Defiant NX-74205 (destroyed) *USS Valiant NCC-74210 (destroyed) *USS Defiant NCC-75633 (retired/destroyed) *USS Defiant NCC-75633-A (retired/destroyed) *USS Defiant NCC-75633-B (retired/destroyed) *USS Defiant NCC-75633-C (active) *USS Sentinel NCC-93014 (active) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' *Deck 1: main bridge, captain's ready room, transporter room 1, phaser cannons (2), upper main engineering, plasma exhaust vents, upper sensor array, officer and crew quarters, deuterium storage. *Deck 2: lower main engineering, main impulse engines, computer core, targeting sensors, mess hall, warp coils, sickbay, medical and science laboratory, transporter room 2, officer and crew quarters, warhead control room. *Deck 3: main impulse engines, warhead impulse engines, shuttlebays 1-3, antimatter storage, cargo bays 1-4, airlocks (2), aft torpedo magazine, warp coils, shuttle and cargo management unit maintenance. *Deck 4: landing struts, navigational deflector, phaser cannons (2), forward and aft torpedo magazines, aft torpedo launchers (2), forward torpedo launcher (1), lower sensor array, shuttlebay 1-2 exterior doors and elevator system, main tractor beam emitter. 'Propulsion Systems:' Warp Drive: Class-7: Maximum velocity, warp 9.5 'Tactical Systems:' Phaser Beam Emitters: *Pulse Phasers (x4): Focusing phaser power into a pulse instead of a beam, the pulse phaser packs more of a burst, which allows for more destructive power at the expense of accuracy. *Standard Phaser Emitters (x2) 'Torpedo Launchers:' *Quantum/Photon Launchers (x4 fore, x2 aft) 'Deflector Shields:' *Standard Shields 'Armor/Hull:' *Ablative hull armor *Standard Tritanium hull 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' The bridges on Defiant-class ships are much more compact than most starship designs, having only five main stations. The front and center station is Helm control, and is usually operated by the most skilled helmsman on the ship. This station can have additional functions routed to it, such as communications, sensors, and weapons control. The other four stations (two on either side) can be adjusted as needed, however they are typically divided into Engineering, Science/Medical, Operations, and Tactical/Security. There are also additional control stations at the rear of the bridge for secondary systems. 'Medical Facilities:' The sickbay on a Defiant-class ship is very limited, and is not designed for large-scale operations or even surgery. Designed mostly for minor injuries, they are unable to perform major surgery, and typically must rely on friendly starships or starbases for such. The Defiant class sickbay is equipped with a total of four beds, as well as limited, scaled-down equipment for diagnosis and treatment. Medical staff is usually limited to around 5-10 total, as crew space is limited. 'Main Engineering:' Located toward the rear of the ship, Main Engineering spans two decks, with the Class-7 warp core at its center. A center console immediately in front of the core allows for direct access to most of the ship's sensors, and can be used as an impromptu bridge control if necessary. Engineering can be accessed from decks 2 and 3, with primary access on Deck 3. Secondary access to other areas is available from side exits. Engineering staff is typically limited to 15-20 at most, with the majority operating outside Engineering itself. 'Crew Quarters:' Crew quarters were very limited on Defiant-class ships, requiring that all but the commanding officer share quarters with at least one other person. Enlisted crew share with up to three others, while officers have slightly smaller quarters with only one other occupant. Due to the compact size, quarters typically contain only the alotted bunks and a replicator, with showers and restroom facilities limited to a central "common" area. These areas are unisex due to lack of space. 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' Due to limited resources, the Defiant-class is not equipped with multiple crew areas. As such, there are two dedicated crew rooms, which are composed of three to four tables, with replicators on one wall. The tables can be moved as needed, to allow the room to be used for exercise or large meetings. Each table has four built-in stools, allowing them to be moved as a single unit quickly, rather than taking time to set up. A viewscreen can be mounted on the wall for mission briefings or entertainment. 'Transporter Rooms:' Defiant-class ships are equipped with two small transporter rooms. Unlike most starships, these rooms are little more than alcoves in the hallway, and can only hold three people rather than the usual five. Despite the size limitations, these transporters are fully-functional, and have multiple settings ranging from personnel and cargo to large-scale transports. 'GALLERY' ---- 'Defiant-class Images:' File:USSSentinel.jpg|Defiant Orbiting planet File:Defiant-3.jpg|Defiant engaging Dominion fleet File:Defiantattack.gif|Defiant engaging Borg cube File:Defiant.jpg|Defiant firing pulse phasers Category:Federation Starship Classes